


Post-Workout Activities

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kneeling, MCU Kink Bingo, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phil helps Melinda unwind after a workout session.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Post-Workout Activities

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Kneeling
> 
> Because really, is there anything hotter than Phil Coulson on his knees? ;)

Coulson groaned when Melinda sat on his chest, again. This was the third time it happened this session. When he asked her to help him get back in shape, he didn’t think he would end up on his ass each time. Although, having Melinda May on top of him wasn’t really a bad thing.

Coulson shook his head, trying to stay professional.

Melinda smirked, still sitting on his belly. “You can do better.”

“If you don’t knock me out within the first twenty second...yeah.”

“You asked to get back in shape.”

“I meant like help me punch out an average enemy not a ninja.”

Melinda squeezed her thighs, digging her knees into Coulson’s sides. He wheezed, smacking the floor with his right hand.

“That’s it, I tap out!”

She tilted her head to the right, her ponytail swaying. “That’s not how I remember it in the old days.”

Coulson let the tension in his shoulders fade as he laughed. He wanted to grip Melinda’s hips and flip her on her back. He knew he could still take her by surprise with that move. Instead, he dug his nails into the thin floor pad.

Melinda got off him and stood up, groaning. Coulson admired her lithe body as she stretched. The muscles in her neck tensed and relaxed as she took deep breaths.

“Come on, it’s early enough for the hot water to be sufficient for the both of us,” Coulson said, standing up and rubbing his neck.

He realized he set himself up, but it was too late to backtrack. After all, he and Melinda used to shower together all the time at the Academy. They had seen the other in some state of undress plenty of times. Coulson tried to believe his own excuses while he felt a familiar tightness start in his groin. He sighed. Melinda chuckled when they reached the locker rooms. Coulson stood in front of his locker for a few minutes. She banged hers shut after she got her things, making him jump.

“Wake up, Director.”

Coulson chuckled. He pulled off his t-shirt and toed off his shoes. He even took off his socks slowly, all the while trying not to show he was stalling. He knew Melinda caught on.

She rolled her eyes and gripped the hem of her tank-top, pulling it and her sports bra off in one fluid movement. Melinda was the only one who could make taking off a sports bra look easy. Coulson looked down at the gym bag when he realized what was in front of him. He heard Melinda’s snort and then the rustle of her leggings being tugged off.

“When you find what you don’t even know you’re looking for, I’ll be done using all the hot water,” Melinda said.

Coulson watched her pick up her toiletries with the tail of his eye. He could see her tight ass flexing as she walked to the showers. He groaned. He could just go to the single shower stalls. He had put those in when they got to the Playground to offer his agents some privacy. Coulson knew they were mostly used for enthusiastic jerk off sessions, or hookups. He pretended he didn’t know about either.

“Coulson!”

Melinda’s voice made him jump and Coulson laughed out loud. He was acting like a teenager. That was his best friend and she had seen him with an erection plenty of times. Coulson just hoped Melinda didn’t throttle him since this time it would be, literally, pointing at her.

The shower was already running when he went in. The white tiles were covered in condensation. Coulson walked slowly. He knew the floor was covered in their best non-slip material, but he was too old to risk it and break a hip.

Melinda was surrounded by steam. She had her back to the door. Her hands were running through her hair, separating her wet strands and adding the oils she used to keep it so soft. Coulson smiled, after all these years, her routine was still the same.

He was kind of glad that he couldn’t really see much thanks to the steam. Melinda turned and Coulson wanted to slap himself for jinxing it. He could very much see her pert breasts and hard nipples.

“Usually people shower without their underwear,” Melinda said, raising her eyebrow.

“Huh?” Coulson looked down and chuckled. “Maybe I’m shy.”

Melinda tilted her head to the right, looking him up and down. “Definitely nothing to be shy about.”

Coulson didn’t know if the temperature was rising because of the steam or if he was blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck, still rooted to the same spot by the door.

“Come on, Coulson. We are wasting hot water. Other agents will be up in about an hour.”

He laughed. “I can’t believe you still get up at five!”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I’ll turn and you can take your underwear off.”

Coulson exhaled. He watched Melinda’s back a little longer and then scrambled to peel off his damp boxer briefs. He sighed as his cock bobbed out. He wasn’t fully hard, but it wouldn’t take much to get there with Melinda next to him. He turned to pick up his stuff and drop his underwear on the floor.

“Owww...what the hell?” Coulson almost jumped when he felt something smack his ass.

Melinda giggled. She was holding a towel, twisting it in her hands as she smirked at him. She whipped the towel in his direction again, smacking his hip bone.

Coulson winced. “Are you really that bored!”

“Sorry, but that was too good of a view to pass up on the opportunity.”

Coulson took a step toward her. “Yeah?”

“Yep!” Melinda went to smack him again.

Coulson gripped the towel with his right hand, yanking it and Melinda to him. She crashed against his chest, wet and solid and Coulson groaned. That was definitely the wrong move.

Melinda looked at him biting her lip. “I have to say....” She wiggled against him, rubbing the head of his cock on her belly. “It’s been a while since I last felt that.”

Coulson chuckled. He still remembered it clearly. “Undercover mission in the Maldives at that adults only resort. I was your very horny husband.”

“I can’t say I had a problem with that.”

“Mel...” Coulson took a step back, feeling strangely cold even though the shower was still steaming.

Melinda rolled her eyes and went back under the shower head. “Yes, we can’t and blah blah.” She ran her hands across her face and over her head, sliding them down the back of her neck and massaging her shoulders. Water ran down her breasts, her nipples hardening from the temperature.

“Fuck it.” Coulson threw the towel on the floor and walked over to her.

Melinda blinked the water away when she opened her eyes and found him in front of her. “What are you...”

“We can’t do what we did in the Maldives, but we can do this.”

Coulson ran his hands down Melinda’s body as he knelt in front of her. He looked up and smiled. He was exactly at the right eye level to see the flush of her lower lips. Melinda whimpered when he moved closer but didn’t touch her.

“If you’re going to do it, do it quickly. Because if someone walks in on us and I haven’t gotten off I’ll strangle you.”

Coulson laughed, running his hands up the back of her thighs. He squeezed and massaged her butt cheeks, smacking and pinching the supple flesh at intervals. Melinda whined, leaning against the wall.

“So impatient,” Coulson said.

He stuck out his tongue and licked experimentally from the bottom of her already swollen lips, to the top. He flicked her clit when he got there. The soft patch of fuzz Melinda liked to keep at the top of her crotch tickled his nose. Coulson shoved his face between her legs and inhaled.

Melinda gasped. She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other gripped his hair. She kept making broken, little sounds, like she couldn’t fully breathe.

Coulson pulled back and looked up at her, smiling. “You’re so wet already. Were you thinking about this?”

Melinda leaned her head against the wall, thrashing it left and right.

Coulson smacked her ass again. “Answer the question, Melinda.”

“I was thinking about you,” she was able to say between gasps.

Coulson smirked and bent his head again. He focused on her clit, sucking and releasing it in quick suctions, poking it with the tip of his tongue. He held her folds open and pulled the little nub with his teeth. Melinda almost screamed, muffling her sounds by biting her hand.

“Anything I should be doing different?”

She grunted. “Stop talking.”

Coulson smirked as he scooted a little further back so that he could bend his neck with more ease. He started at her entrance, poked it with his tongue and lapped up all the juices there. He ran his tongue across her folds, now and then opening his mouth wide and tasting all of her.

“Play with your nipples,” he said, looking up at Melinda. She looked high, eyes half closed and body slack against the shower walls. “Pinch and pull, then roll between your fingers.”

He heard her gasp and hiss as she started doing as she was told. Coulson touched his middle finger to her lips; it came away dripping. He dragged her wetness up to her clit and flicked it left and right for a few minutes. He ran his finger back down and circled her entrance, dipping just the tip in and moving it back out.

Coulson moaned when he realized her pussy was contracting, desperate to pull anything in. He breached her slowly, holding his finger still as he went in. Melinda moaned, her hands smacking against the tiles, so she stayed upright.

“More...please...please...Coulson...”

He ignored her. He kept his middle finger inside of her, but he went back to eating her out. Even more fluids were gushing out of her and Coulson spread them all over her flushed pussy. He had forgotten how swollen her lips became. He couldn’t resist but bite the outer ones, making Melinda scream.

“Please fuck me...this isn’t enough.”

Coulson looked up at her. His cock jumped, making him very much aware of how hard he was. He knew he was leaking on the shower floor. Coulson smacked Melinda’s ass again but decided to indulge her.

He pulled out his middle finger, smirking when she made a disappointed sound. She gasped in the next second when Coulson shoved two fingers back in. He could feel her walls contract around the intrusion, hot and muscular. He wiggled his fingers around, getting himself re-used to her texture and feel.

Melinda was moaning freely. She had stopped trying to stifle herself. Her right leg draped over Coulson’s shoulder, opening her up more for his fingers to slip in and out. His left hand let go of her ass and slid up her belly until he found her breasts. Coulson pulled and pinched, grinning around Melinda’s clit when she started to make little cries of pain.

She started rocking her hips against his face. Melinda’s breath came in short huffs as her hands went back on Coulson’s head, pulling his hair. She gasped and mewled, pushing her pelvis down of Coulson’s face. He grinned as he shoved his face harder between her thighs. He started fingering her faster, shorter thrusts that went deeper, jolted her because of their intensity. He rubbed her clit in circles with his other hand and Melinda screamed.

Her orgasm came in waves. Just when Coulson though she was done she started back up. Melinda’s pussy gripped his fingers so tight he couldn’t pull them out, so Coulson focused on relaxing her. He licked long stripes from her entrance to her clit, humming. His free hand caressed her lower belly, reveling in its softness.

After a few minutes Melinda’s body went slack. She whimpered and slid down the shower wall. Coulson was ready to pull her into his lap. He just sat on the floor, his ass protesting the hard surface.

“Did you fall asleep?” Could asked, moving Melinda’s wet hair to kiss her neck after a while.

She hummed. “I feel like I don’t have muscles right now.”

“A good workout does that to you.”

They both laughed. Melinda wrapped her arms around his back and Coulson did the same, holding her tight until his cock became a problem he could no longer ignore. Melinda felt it too and her hand began snaking between their bodies.

Coulson stopped her before she reached him. “No, please. A cold shower will solve that.”

Melinda pulled back. “That’s not fair to you.”

“Tell you what, if I get to knock you on your ass next time, you can take care of me.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She stood up slowly, wincing, and held her hand out to help Coulson. She kept her distance while he shut off the water. Melinda wrapped a towel around her and collected her things.

“Enjoy your shower, Director.”

Coulson sighed as he braced himself for the cold water to rain on him as he heard the pipes groan and creak.


End file.
